


You under me quite so new

by Umi_no_arawashi



Series: Captive flame [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feelings, Lots of tenderness and evil plotting, M/M, Melkor finding his “new” Mairon very attractive, Melkor has just been freed from the void, Non-Graphic Smut, PWP, Reunion Sex, amnesic!Mairon, angbang, cute!Mairon, post LOTR, reborn Mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_arawashi/pseuds/Umi_no_arawashi
Summary: Mairon and Melkor, reunited.First of a series of sequels planned for A Captured Flame.Warning: it will probably make no sense unless you read that first.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Captive flame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	You under me quite so new

Mairon stood in front of Melkor reborn and gazed in astonishment. This was his Lord, his master and his love. He knew this as intimately as he knew he was Mairon, and yet he had never known such a being in his life. Melkor was power made form, tall, taller than the sky, it seemed, and upon his brow shone three stars. His eyes were fierce, and his hair flowed behind him dark as the night. Across his face were three scars, parallel, but to Mairon these did nothing to mar the beauty of his pale countenance. And Mairon was filled with love, and awe, and fear. 

There was a laugh, like the rumble of the earth and the rending of mountains, and Melkor spoke. “What is this? Are you afraid of me, my love?” 

Mairon did not wish to anger this great power that was also his beloved, yet he thought it useless to try to lie. “Yes, my Lord,” he said, staring at that aweful form. “You are greater than anything I have ever seen, and it fills me with awe unlike any I have felt before. But, Lord,” he added, “my joy is greater than my fear.”

His Lord’s cold blue eyes twinkled in amusement and he smiled. “How guileless you have become, Lieutenant. Never before have I heard you confess to fear, even though we have faced armies together.”

“Do I displease you, my Lord?” asked Mairon, looking down and biting his lip.

“No, my love, it is merely strange to me that I should feel so new to you, when I have lain with you more times than there are stars in the sky, and that you should tremble before my presence when you used to stand so proudly at my side and call me husband, heedless of my strength and cruelty.”

“I am sorry, my Lord, that I cannot be the way you remember me,” said Mairon, his eyes stinging with sadness.

“Do not trouble yourself. For I see in your heart and I know that it is you, my Tar-Mairon, that the elves called Annatar when you tricked them with your cleverness, and Gauthaur and Sauron when they realised, too late, how you fooled them. For I have watched you with pride from my prison, Lord of Rings, Prince of wolves, Great Eye in the darkness. I saw your strength wax and wane and grow again through countless battles won and lost. I saw you reborn in this shape, fairer than ever and pure as the heart of stars, and I would know you anywhere and under any guise. You are my One and my Love, and I would start anew with you if I could.”

Mairon closed his eyes to keep back his tears. “You know all this, and I know nothing of you, beyond the fact that I love you and that I am yours. I have lost all knowledge of our lives.”

Gently, with one scarred finger twisted with ancient burns, Melkor stroked the side of Mairon’s face. “Do not fret. What you have lost, I will replace. I will build our lives anew, give you new moments to remember, until you feel fully satisfied. And as for me, all I loved in you is still here, and so I have lost nothing.”

Mairon looked up at his Lord, and though his heart would rent itself in twain, such was the strength of the savage love he felt. “I am yours, Lord,” he whispered. “Do what thou wilt. I would be glad to burn within thy power.”

Melkor laughed softly. “My one. I would not hurt you now. I would not scare you when we have been parted for so long.”

His shape seemed to change, contracting on itself, his light grow less blinding, until he was closer in form to Mairon’s own, taller still, and stronger, but less great and terrible than he had been. “Is this shape more to your liking?”, he smiled.

Mairon shook his head. “I did not mean to say I did not like your shape before. It was more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, greater than time itself, but…”

“But this one scares you less, does it not?”

“Yes,” confessed Mairon, feeling ashamed. “I am sorry I am too weak to withstand your form.”

“Hush,” said Melkor, silencing him with a kiss, and Mairon felt himself melt under his Lord’s touch. “You are not weak, only new. We will make love under our true guises soon enough. But for this time, I would not have you scared.”

With careful hands, Melkor touched him, and Mairon’s heart sang with joy, for long had it been since touch had awakened any pleasure in him, and his Lord’s hands felt like burning brands upon his skin. He forgot all his skill, all the enticing gasps and moans and caresses that he had learned to trick the elves. He could do nothing but tremble and bite his lips in ecstasy, his hands lying limply at his side, useless. And when Melkor entered his body, he felt pleasure unlike any he had ever known, until he felt delirious with it, and clung to the body of his Lord and wept with joy.

Afterwards, as they lay entwined together, Mairon looked upon Melkor’s face in love and admiration. “You are so beautiful, my Lord. I have never seen anything as beautiful as you.”

Melkor laughed, stroking Mairon’s face. “You always said so. I believe you are the only one who finds me beautiful, my love. But you… you were always fair, but this shape is truly exquisite. Why did you pick it?”

“I don’t know. Olórin asked me the same question, and…”

“No.” Melkor put one finger on Mairon’s lips, and suddenly his tone was cold as ice, and his brow darkened. “Do not say that name. Long have I watched you, and I would not begrudge you your past lovers, but do not speak of this one. It displeases me.”

“I am sorry, my Lord,” said Mairon, bowing his head in contrition.

Melkor smiled then, and it was like the sun coming out after a storm. “How prettily you pout. It is quite surprising. My tiger has turned into a kitten, and yet the kitten seems almost deadlier than the tiger ever was. No wonder you managed to fool those stupid elves. No one could possibly resist those eyes.”

“I think,” said Mairon, “that you are making fun of me.”

“No. I understand, now, why you chose this form. You must have known your strength would be diminished, your powers taken away from you. And so you crafted this shape as a way to arm yourself, and never was your great talent so well employed.” Melkor’s eyes glinted with pleasure. “This form is a weapon, and it will serve us well, I believe.”

“How so, my Lord?”

“Do you not wish to take back your place in Arda, my love? Do you not wish to rule at my side once more?”

Mairon looked around him, into the formless chaos of the void. “I feel like I could stay here forever, if I were by your side.”

“Ah, and you mean that, I can see it. But this is not where we belong. I have been terribly wronged, usurped of my place, and my kingdom stolen from me. And worse, you have been grievously hurt by those ignorant creatures that would rule in our stead. And that I cannot and will not forgive. Do you not want revenge?”

Mairon buried his face into Melkor’s long black hair that smelled of darkness and ashes and cold. “Yes,” he whispered. “They took everything from me. I hate them.”

Melkor closed his arms around him, cradling him close. “Do not worry. We will have revenge. This I swear. We will find our way back, and then, by ruse and cunning, we will regain our place amongst them and rebuild our strength. And when we are strong, we will strike, and this time, destroy them forever. And no one, not even my Father, will be able to stop us. Will you fight by my side, little Mairon?”

Mairon smiled fiercely at those words. “Always, and forever, my Lord.”


End file.
